Palsu
by Cungik
Summary: "Rindumu palsu, aku tahu." Junhui of SVT, MeaNie Couple. SeventeenFanfict.


**PALSU**

 _Wen Junhui (SVT)_

 _Jeon Wonwoo (SVT)_

 _Kim Mingyu (SVT)_

 _Rindumu palsu, aku tahu._

.

Junhui datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali dengan berjalan kaki. Jaraknya tak seberapa jauh namun tetap saja membutuhkan 20 menit lebih untuk mencapai pintu kelas.

Ruangan masih kosong dan kipas angin yang berputar membuat Junhui agak meremang. Buru-buru ia mematikannya atau jika ketahuan guru kedisiplinan, kelasnya akan mendapat hukuman.

Bangku Junhui ada di pojok kiri kelas paling belakang. Jadi sepagi ini ia bisa memperhatikan kesibukan teman-temannya di gerbang dari bangkunya. Junhui mengeluarkan _handpone_ beserta _headset_ dari dalam tas. Kepalanya masih pening ketika pagi tadi ibunya membangunkan dengan paksa.

Musik berdentam keras di telinga dan Junhui mulai mengabaikan sekitar sementara kepala tergeletak di meja menghadap sepatu, lantas ia mulai menutup mata. Beberapa teman sekelasnya tiba dan Junhui tidak ambil peduli.

Grasak-grusuk dari kegiatan sekitar mengganggu tidurnya. Junhui membuka mata dalam posisi yang sama sekali tak beranjak serta menggumamkan beberapa umpatan. Bangku di sampingnya bergerak, dan ia mendengar namanya disapa.

"Pagi, Junhui. Tumben sekali sudah ada di kelas?" lalu Junhui mendengar cekikikan.

Junhui itu satu-satunya lelaki berdarah China di kelas, jadi selain menjadi yang berbeda, Junhui juga sering menjadi yang tak biasa.

"Hm," Junhui mengangkat kepala. Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum manis padanya dan menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Boleh pinjam tugas senimu?"

Bisa saja Junhui menolaknya dan mengatakan tugasnya belum selesai alih-alih memberikan bukunya begitu saja. Wonwoo adalah kelemahannya. Junhui menyukai Wonwoo, jadi dia tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menampik tangan Wonwoo dan meninggalkannya.

Laki-laki itu kembali menelungkupkan muka. Sudah puluhan kali Junhui mengutarakan isi hati. Tapi Wonwoo memang sulit ditebak. Dia punya jauh lebih banyak alibi untuk menolak cintanya namun tak meminta Junhui untuk mundur.

Junhui tahu jika dirinya hanya diberi alasan. Wonwoo punya seseorang yang sering menjemputnya ke kelas. Tapi begitu Junhui memang segan berhenti sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar menerima (atau mungkin menolaknya). Semangatnya membara seperti pejuang di lini paling depan.

ÔØÔ

Suatu hari di siang yang teramat terik, Junhui mengayuh sepedanya selepas jam tambahan tarinya berakhir melirik Wonwoo duduk seorang diri di halte bus dekat sekolah. Junhui tidak berniat berhenti bahkan jika Wonwoo memanggilnya (begitu tekadnya dalam hati). Namun semua hanya wacana sebab tanpa perintah, ia sudah membonceng temannya itu menuju rumahnya.

Junhui gila dan semua temannya berkata begitu. Dia terlalu tunduk pada cinta. Soonyoung bilang, Wonwoo hanya menjadikannya tempat meminta sementara persinggahan hati Wonwoo berada pada Mingyu seorang.

Tapi Junhui memang bodoh. Dia tidak bisa berpaling lagi selain menatap lurus pada Wonwoo. Hatinya satu dan itu sudah penuh dengan eluan nama Jeon Wonwoo.

Kemudian _handphone_ -nya berdering dan satu pesan dari Jeon Wonwoo masuk,

' _Jun, kau bisa menjemputku tidak besok? Mingyu ada olimpiade, jadi aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamanya._ '

Junhui sudah mengetik dengan panjang yang intinya ia mengatakan tidak bisa, namun sepuluh detik sebelum pesan terkirim, jemarinya menekan tombol _delete_ , dan ia menyayangkan ketika yang terkirim adalah kata ' _ya'_.

Junhui tidak pandai menutupi perasaan. Dia sakit saat Wonwoo menulis 'Mingyu' dalam pesannya. Dia cemburu. Hatinya terluka. Kendati begitu, esok paginya dia tetap tersenyum ketika Wonwoo menyapanya dari samping kursi dan menanyakan kabar sebagai basa-basi.

Junhui akan bahagia pada saat tertentu. Ketika Mingyu tidak ada dan Wonwoo membuntutinya, misalnya.

Atau saat makan di kantin berdua, itu saja sudah cukup.

Sebelum Mingyu datang dan merusak segalanya. Junhui jadi amat benci. Jadi diam-diam dia sering menyelipkan silet dalam saku _blazer_ -nya dan terkadang menggores lengan Mingyu tanpa sepengetahuan. Sampai-sampai Wonwoo panik sendiri dan meninggalkan kelas untuk menunggui Mingyu di klinik.

Hal ini yang terkadang membuat Junhui menyesal melukai rivalnya; ia kehilangan waktu berkualitas bersama Wonwoo di kelas.

ÔØÔ

Suatu hari, Junhui sengaja memojokkan Mingyu di dalam toilet pria saat kelas berlangsung dan suasana sepi. Badan Mingyu memang besar tapi Junhui sudah dari hari-hari yang lalu mengumpulkan tekad, jadi nyalinya sudah lebih baik.

Dia bertanya hubungan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo tapi Mingyu menjawabnya remeh.

Mingyu membenarkan kerahnya sambil tersenyum sombong, "Aku belum menyampaikan keinginan untuk memiliki Wonwoo. Jadi berusahalah yang keras."

"Sampai Wonwoo berteriak di depan wajahmu bahwa yang dia inginkan hanya aku," lanjutnya sambil berbisik. Amarah Junhui meletup.

Laki-laki itu hendak melangkah namun Junhui mencekal lengannya dan menggoreskan lagi pisau lipat pada pangkal lengan bawah Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak meringis atau apa ketika luka itu merembeskan darah. Namun baku hantam tidak terelakkan dan lantaran badan Mingyu yang besar, Junhui dapat ditahan dan mukanya babak belur setelah itu.

Kendati Junhui masih sanggup kembali membuat luka yang panjang (dan cukup dalam) di lengan atas Mingyu hingga darah kembali mengucur mengotori lantai.

"Tidak bisa buat motif yang lebih bagus? Aku benci ketika salah membuat alasan ingin tatto pada Wonwoo. Tidak ada tatto dengan bentuk membujur dan melintang begini." Mingyu berkata, emosi.

Likuid merah dari lengan Mingyu menetes pada ubin. Junhui masih menggenggam pisau lipat dengan muka bonyok sebab Mingyu menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Napas keduanya bersahutan dan dalam. Antara emosi dan rasa ingin menghabisi. Mingyu yang bergerak lebih dulu; keluar. Sebelumnya, ia menepuk pundak Junhui dengan lengannya yang berdarah dan berpesan.

"Jangan macam-macam, bagaimanapun kamu berusaha, Wonwoo tidak bisa melirikmu."

Jadi ketika Mingyu membalikkan badan dan punggungnya menghadap Junhui, lelaki itu menancapkan pisaunya pada bahu Mingyu sebelah kanan. Desisan terdengar namun Mingyu tidak lagi peduli.

Darah Mingyu menjejak dari toilet hingga klinik kesehatan dan Junhui bergegas pergi ke ruang ganti untuk menghilangkan bekas darah Mingyu yang mengering pada bajunya. Junhui juga mencuci muka barangkali lebamnya dapat tersamarkan.

ÔØÔ

Junhui pergi ke kelas dan mendapat tatapan aneh sebab wajahnya biru-biru (sebenarnya melihat Junhui babak belur adalah hal biasa bagi teman sekelasnya). Wonwoo bertanya kenapa dan Junhui untuk pertama kalinya menjawab tidak jujur.

Lelaki itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam. Memandangnya yang serius pada apa yang ditekuri sungguh manis.

Junhui tahu dia sudah gagal total meski Wonwoo belum memintanya berhenti.

"Jun, aku harus pergi. Mingyu diserang preman katanya."

Wonwoo sudah hilang dari pandangan ketika Junhui belum sempat menjawab. Mungkin semua orang tidak akan menyimpulkan tentang dirinya dan Mingyu karena luka yang mereka miliki jelas berbeda. Junhui akan membiarkannya seperti Mingyu yang menutup kasus begitu saja.

Hari ini Junhui benar-benar merasa hancur. Selama pelajaran Wonwoo sama sekali tidak kembali. Ketua kelas bilang, Wonwoo mengantarkan Mingyu ke rumah sakit untuk menjahit luka.

Mungkin Wonwoo memang tidak tahu kalau hati Junhui jauh lebih terluka.

ÔØÔ

Satu minggu setelah insiden di toilet dengan Kim Mingyu, Junhui baru berani pergi ke sekolah lagi. Semua berjalan biasa. Terlampau biasa dan Junhui memang tidak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama dia absen.

Dia duduk di bangkunya dan menyambut pelajaran seperti biasa sampai jam makan siang tiba dan Wonwoo mengajaknya berbicara.

Wonwoo bertanya kemana ia dan Junhui sangat tidak bisa bohong, apalagi pada Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi dia bilang sejujurnya kalau dia hanya di rumah dan menghabiskan sisa hari untuk menyembuhkan luka (termasuk luka dalam hati).

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku merindukanmu tahu."

Wonwoo bicara tanpa pikir dan Junhui berhenti menatapnya kagum. Sorot matanya redup seketika. Beberapa sekon kemudian terasa kosong.

Bibir Junhui bergerak, "Aku tahu," ( _rindumu palsu_ ).

Junhui pamit ke kamar mandi karena tidak sanggup untuk diam disana lebih lama. Dia sudah benar-benar ditolak. Terlebih ketika dia mendengar beberapa siswa perempuan yang membicarakan hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu yang ternyata sudah resmi.

Junhui merasa sia-sia dia belajar untuk menyembuhkan luka sebab laranya tetap terasa. Junhui tidak tahu bagaimana nanti dia bangkit sementara mengubur kenangan itu tiada guna. Junhui akan mencoba, bagaimanapun caranya.

-fin-

Ps : aku tidak tau ini apa. aku sedang belajar menulis (lagi) setelah sekian lama vakum. Typo(s) gausah ditanya lagi

Ps2 : aku sedang dalam mood untuk menyakiti seseorang dan Junhui sangat cocok karakternya karena dia mengganggu hubungan Mingyu-Wonwoo (maafkan aku, mas jun). Tapi serius, aku suka fiksi berdarah (efek psikopat) (atiati kalo mendekat) (todong piso)

Ps3 :btw, prompt-nya aku dapat dari sebuah puisi entah karya siapa (maaf saya lupa) (saya manusia biasa) (khilaf dan sejenisnya adalah murni milik manusia)

Jadi, karena sudah membaca, saya berharap kritik sarannya sehingga bermanfaat untuk ke depannya. Okay, goodbhay taon depan (lalu menghilang) (balik semedi) (menunggu hidayah)

Btw (2), ffn gak bisa gua buka dari PC, ada yang tau solusinya?

Btw (3), saya minta maaf buat segenap fans-nya Junhui yang saya nistakan disini (junhuinya yang saya nistakan)

Terima kasih,

13 Juni 2016

DM


End file.
